Shadows of Regret
by vivredanssabulle
Summary: Bella wanted to be changed but when a sudden series of events sends everything spiraling out of control it forces her to second guess everything. Will one death be enough to sever the ties of love or will she get through it?
1. Failed Attempts

**If you're interested in co-authoring a story then let me know because I would love to! **

**Bella's life might be kind of confusing right now but I promise that if I keep going with this that it will all become very clear!**

* * *

"Do you mind if I smoke?" Trent asked me. I watched him as he lit the tip of his Camel before I even had the chance to respond. He held the smoke deep in the core of his chest. His head tilted back and his eyes lulled to the back of his head. You could almost see the wheels in his mind turning as he tried to recall what it was like to really inhale a cigarette. The smoke drifted steadily from a small part between his lips as his eyes opened. I wondered if the look of relaxation on his face held true to his emotions or if it was all a game.

"Better?" The words raked off my tongue forcefully. I had always liked him more before he smoked. He was in so many ways a much gentler person. The way he would hold me, his fingers trailing gently down my arm when we stood in the kitchen; the way he never pushed me for the answers that I knew he so desperately craved. That was all about the same time in our relationship where he didn't know anything and still thought business trips were just that, business trips.

Of course he hadn't been the kindest of my companions but he held his own, they all did. Each and every one of them had brought to me something different. Naturally I had tried to be careful when picking a temporary human companion. Someone who could show me love for a short time, was oblivious to what I was, and wouldn't get hurt in the end. I had been successful a few times.

Nick was a good four year run. I knew that he had another family and if it hadn't been for his continuous support than I probably wouldn't have allowed the relationship to blossom in the first place. Elliott brought with him justice, which at the time I admired so much and for all the wrong reasons. Even though he didn't know it, he was able to make me feel like what I was doing was actually worth something. He would never believe for a moment that I was a bad person, telling me time and time again that I was an angel sent from god himself. Oh if only he had known. Needless to say he ran out on me after two years and six months for a girl named Cindy. I pretended to be hurt by that one even though the loss of any of them could never really hurt me. Then there was Dave, who was hit by a car after six years; the only one to ever actually die. I was sad to see him go, but thankful to end it; six years was a stretch when you never age. There was also Lee, Brad, Roger and Vince who were basically my guinea pigs when I first started. In the end they failed before a year because of my own silly mistakes. Carelessness had since become a stranger to me in this life. Zack, Scott and Ty were my latest. None of them lasted more than a few months before I realized they weren't what I was looking for, even though I didn't know what that was.

"Not really, but let's pretend shale we." Trent's voice brought me back from my reverie.

"Then if you're not going to smoke it put it out."

He held the cigarette out towards me as if expecting me to smoke it for him, something I had tried once upon a time, like so many other things since my change. In many ways I was very much not the same Isabella Swan I used to be.

"I don't smoke, remember?" I snapped as my eyes traced the eleven bite marks, I was able to count, that were forever engraved on his right forearm. They brought back to me memories of when Edward had finally changed me.

When I wanted to, I could still remember the pain that ripped though my body, radiating from the two bites he had made. The first left visibly on my hand, just over the one James had left, and the other next to my heart. Remembering the worst pain I would ever experience was what kept me alive, in a sense. I hated this life I had chosen. I tried so many times to make it resemble something like a human life. I tried having a human companion, holding down a steady job, forcing myself to eat food I prepared each and every day only to have to bring it back up later. I would starve myself to the point of slipping so that I wouldn't have to consume the fuel that kept me going.

"Well aren't we in a bad mood. Somebody got their fangs all in a knot?" He asked me with a look of utmost seriousness.

"I think that was either the stupidest thing I think I've ever heard or just the worst excuse for a vampire joke," I responded. I found myself surprised to see a small grin grace the presence of his face for a moment before fading away just as fast as it had appeared.

"Oh come on you know you thought it was funny. Humans have the strangest perceptions on life."

"You act like you were never one," I retorted. My response made me wonder when he had been bitten and when he had found out what I truly was. Then I wondered which came first.

He simply shrugged his shoulders, "I was naïve. Not everyone gets that excuse."

I repeated the word naïve back to him and let it roll off my tongue in layers of sarcasm.

We sat in silence, neither of us particularly pleased with the other at the moment. The sorrow I had experienced for so many years after my change had morphed into something I could only compare to as denial and then into my current state of anger. I found hate and rage in everything. I felt it in every conversation, in every interaction, in every sound, movement, thought, and breath. Most of all I found it in the rising of every sun.

That's why I found anger even as I watched the smoke from Trent's cigarette form a small cloud over his head.

He looked so much different from when I had seen him last and it wasn't necessarily in a good way either. I had silently wondered what he would have looked like as a vampire once and it was nothing like this.

I had pictured him with chiseled cheekbones that sat high on his face and a nose that was in perfect proportion to the rest of his face. I had for some reason envisioned his hair being a sort of a jet black color with something like a high gloss, which really made no sense 

because it had always been an old leaf color. Naturally his eyes would have been a light golden color and he was nothing short of male model to the gods sexy.

Looking at him now I could only compare him to someone who looked as though they were suffering from a terminal illness. He had lost a mass quantity of weight between the time he left me and was changed, making his bones protrude violently from his skin. His eyes had sunken further back into his head and his lips had become nothing more than thin lines dressed on his porcelain skin to convey a grimace of internal pain. My thoughts came to rest on his irises. It was here that I had been lost so many times in their exotic blue color. It had been like a private getaway to the beach for just the two of us.

I pictured so vividly in my mind his ocean waters being crashed and rocked by a storm, sending him into a deep sea of blood red. I silently wondered if the color indicated his age or preference in food. Perhaps even a bit of both, either way it didn't bode well for me.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at him, taking it every last one of his features, before he finally shook me with his words, "Baby, I know I'm the best thing you've ever seen but didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't polite to stare?"

That same grin I had seen earlier came dancing back across his face and this time it left its stage fright at the door for it didn't run back off. I felt my anger combining with disgust for the circumstances and wanted more than anything for him to be gone from my life once more. Like many before him he was a part of my past not meant to grace my future with his presence. There was no room for another vampire in my life. I didn't want, nor need, that kind of stress. I really just couldn't figure out who he thought he was just waltzing back into my life now.

From the moment he had walked though my door I had felt my mood drop. I was mad at him, just as mad as I had been the day he left. Our relationship had grown detached and violent. We bickered continuously about the tiniest things. That night he blew up at me about leaving on another business trip. We had argued about it for over an hour until it ended with him chucking a plate at my head, something I would not take. I think that was the only time he was ever actually afraid of me because as I roared at him to get out he actually cowered to the door.

"Did you hear me baby?" He interrupted my memory with his vial words. I felt like he was adding in the baby bit now just to piss me off.

"I'm not your baby anymore Trent. Come to think of it I don't believe that I ever really was." I shook my head. Why was I even wasting my time?

"I'm not doing this again. It has been a long time and I have moved on. So, unless there is a specific reason why you are here then I think that it is time for you to leave," I continued.

I was trying not to hold any emotions in my words as I spoke. I didn't want to start an argument with him. Not here, not now, not ever again. It had been nearly twenty-five years since I had spent any real time with another vampire and nearly triple that since I had lived with one. There would never be any amount of time that could make me forget what a creature of such darkness could do. I hadn't realized it until just then but my anger had been clouded over in fear. Maybe it was the way Trent looked at me or the way he held himself. Maybe it was even the fact that I couldn't sense his weakness that was scaring me 

now. Either way my instincts were telling me to be afraid of him. He wouldn't cower away from me like the last time we had fought and no matter how frail he looked his eyes told another truth. It all made me remember the day I had left and how Edward had made me promise him that I wouldn't get into any trouble.

Trent just grunted and put the cigarette out in the palm of his hand.

"Honestly Trent! Just because you can do stupid reckless things now doesn't mean that you should." I tried to reign myself back in but it was too late. My voice had already betrayed my emotions to him. I was angry and scared and he knew it.

His brow furrowed making a small crease form just below his hair line.

"What do you want me to say babe? That I didn't care? That I didn't love you anymore and I was over you?" His voice was just as rough and accented as the day he had left. I couldn't tell what his words really meant though. If he was playing with me, he was hiding it well.

"If this is why you're here then you might as well just stop talking because you are wasting your breath. I am over it. I am over you." I avowed him. My words had not been what he had wanted to hear. If I hadn't been a vampire then I never would have noticed the slight movements he had been making towards me throughout our entire conversation. He was no longer resting his back into the chair but had his feet planted firmly on the floor, clearly ready to lunge at me. Almost as if he had been reading my mind he did as I had been thinking, he threw himself at me. My human instincts took over at the wrong time, fear had taken over. I stood there like a rag doll as he grabbed my wrists with one hand and put the other around my waste.

"You loved me once Belles," he whispered to me. His words sent a new wave of tobacco in my direction and I made an attempt to stop breathing so that I wouldn't have to inhale the odor any longer. Realization of my predicament hit me with my lack of oxygen. I didn't have to breath because, no matter how much I had tried to convince myself so, I was not human anymore. I was a vampire as well.

My new grasp on reality gave me the courage to respond, "Actually lusted would be the correct term," I asserted"as I have many before you." I struggled against the hold he had on me and as I did his grip tightened. I hadn't quenched my vampire needs in so long that my strength had little comparison to his strength. It didn't really matter if he was a new born or just sustained his life on human blood; he would have been stronger than me anyways.

"Awe come on now. We both know that this is more than just something like a high school crush."

As I stood trapped by him I found that there was nothing sweet or seductive about the smell that radiated off of his body. Once I would have found it enticing, but not anymore. Now all I could smell was the hint of tobacco as it lingered on his breath and every inch of his corpse. It occurred to me then that he could have been the vampire that I suspected had been trailing me. I had always had that feeling that I was being watched, but lately it had gotten worse. I wouldn't have thought anything of it except that I had seen someone, I knew I had. More than once I had turned around and there would be a body moving just out of my line of sight. Moving only as a vampire could. It always seemed to be so windy here 

and I could next to never pick up a scent. The one time I had it had smelled stale, not so much of tobacco or anything like that. Something in it gave me the sense of déjà vu. The more I thought about it the more I didn't think it was Trent but I decided to test the waters all the same.

"You are absolutely right, because in high school when you like someone you don't stalk them," I informed him. It was just that to. I had informed Trent of something he didn't already know and the look that he gave me confirmed what I had been afraid of, he hadn't been the one following me.

"Stalking?" he laughed. "You think I would go so far as to stalk you? Oh Belles I'm touched. If you felt that way then why didn't you just tell me you loved me?"

"You are joking right?" In the pit of my stomach I had the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't, but I was still hoping. Before I could even think Trent was pushing me back towards the wall, his lips pressed hard against mine. I could have screamed but that only would have brought some poor unsuspecting human to the scene.

I felt the wall of my apartment crack against the pressure of our bodies colliding into it. I whipped my head from side-to–side trying to escape Trent's hold on me. In my swift movements I took in two deep breaths, the second something like stale candy. I couldn't register the scent, only that is was familiar. It made me think of the smell of my stalker, only this was sweeter, or could it have been that I just didn't pick up on that before. It gave me that same sense of déjà vu.

"Get off of me!" I breathed. Trent's body was now pushed flush against mine and I was pinned securely between him and the wall. My mind fogged over as to what to do. He kept trying to force his lips against mine.

"I don't want this Trent! Don't you get it?" My voice raised in panic as I trashed violently. I could hear the wall cracking and giving way behind me.

I kept yelling "get off" and fighting as hard as I could when the scent hit me hard, like someone had punched me in the face. That sweet stale had been my Edward. I had tried so hard to forget him, to forget everything that it must have changed the way he smelled to me. I knew that Trent wasn't breathing because he didn't pick up the scent, that or he just wasn't paying attention.

Over Trent's shoulder I saw Edward appear in my window, just like he had done all those times so many years ago. I don't think that even a heart could have been big or strong enough to feel what I felt when I saw him step swiftly back into my life. All the emotions I had tried so desperately to suppress since I had left him came at me in waves. I didn't have time to separate any of them out, love, pain, grief, hate, before what happened next.

They say that before people die, their lives flash before them. In that moment I saw mine.


	2. It's What You Don't See

Wow so only took nearly a month to write this chapter. If you continue to read my story, which I truly hope you do, then you may notice that it takes me forever to write something. I have to get my ideas just right and then I have to change everything like five times. I hope you'll be patient and stick with me though.

Hats off to my Beta, Jen. She did such a wonderful job polishing my story up for me! You should all really check out some of her stories. Her penname is xedwardxloverx and she is also listed under my favorite authors.

As always, and much to my displeasure, I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Jacob wasn't home yet. I was beginning to believe that he wouldn't be coming back for the wedding. I felt guilty knowing that I had broken my promise to him, that I had hurt him. A little piece of my heart broke away at the thought of what I had done. Of course, the hole was nothing like the one that had been there when Edward left, but it was still there nonetheless. As each day passed, I began to realize that you couldn't have a whole heart when you were a part of a world that wasn't supposed to exist. I could only hope that Jacob wasn't in as much pain as I had been. It was that naïve notion that continued to give me hope. Hope for what, I wasn't sure, but hope was with me and that was all that mattered.

Telling Charlie and Renee that Edward and I were tying the knot, because I still couldn't bring myself to say getting married, had, for me, been the hardest part of the whole wedding experience. I think Edward rather enjoyed it, but then again he would, he had the advantage of knowing what they were going to say before the words even left their mouths. He kept trying to assure me that everything would be alright, and I kept telling him that he didn't know my parents the way I did. Against my better judgment I even bet against Alice, and I'm sure you can imagine who won that bet. I just couldn't believe for a second that they had both accepted it as easily as they had, but I was thrilled nonetheless.

Overall, there wasn't really that much for me to do as far as wedding plans went. Alice had started collecting wedding magazines and perusing online websites months in advance. Mere seconds after I finally gave in and told her she could plan the wedding she had pulled out large binders, overflowing with all of the prints and patterns and designs that she had been collecting, and had them spread out all across the living room floor. I was shocked to find that even Rosalie was taking part in the wedding plans. I wouldn't go so far as to call our relationship a friendship, but she definitely wasn't as hostel as she usually was towards me. I was secretly hoping that she was finally starting to accept me and my decision, and that it wasn't just a wedding bringing out the best in her. That hope got squashed like a bug the day she told me she still wasn't happy with my decision and that she was only being _"so nice"_ to me because he brother was getting married. There was one more person that would constantly be reminding me of my choices, though not as verbally as others, but there all the same.

For weeks it seemed as if every time I turned around, there Alice was standing right behind me, waiting to ask me to choose between two things; white or cream, lace or no lace, gold or silver, mahogany or cherry. Edward had been out hunting with Jasper when I finally cracked. It was a beautiful sunny Saturday afternoon and Charlie had gone fishing so I was left alone with my thoughts. I was standing in the kitchen making myself a sandwich when Jake crept into my mind. I started wondering if he was hungry or hurt or, worse: both. I was so lost in my own worries that I hadn't heard Alice knock on the front door or enter the house.

"Hey Bella, which one of these do you like better?" she asked from behind me.

Her words shook me and out of fear I whirled around to face her, the knife I had been using to cut tomatoes still in hand.

"I know you're getting sick of wedding plans but really that won't work on me. You should know that by now," she chuckled.

"Now really, which one?" she pressed. In each hand she held a fork that looked entirely too similar in shape, size and overall design.

"This one is called Eloquence," she gestured to her right hand, "and this one is called Delacourt," she finished, gesturing to the left.

I looked from the fork in her right hand to the one in her left. Jacob could be starving or hurt or dead right now, and she was asking me about _forks_?

"Well?" Alice asked again, growing impatient. She turned the two pieces over in her hands so that she was looking at them once more. She had been tapping her shoe against the floor, which I found was beginning to annoy me.

"I think I like Delacourt the best. It sort of reminds me of you. Don't you think?" She turned the fork in her left hand towards me.

Was that all it ever came down to, choosing forever between two things? Which one meant more to me, which one I could live without? I knew the pain of my decisions would always be there, I had accepted that, but would I forever be forced to choose between two things until there was nothing left of me?

"Bella?" Alice asked. The smile on her face had diminished and she was waving the forks at me energetically.

"Forks! You're asking me to pick out _**forks**_?" I exclaimed.

Vampire or not, Alice shied away from me. I highly doubted she had been expecting the tone of contempt in my voice.

"Well I just thought that--"

I cut her off mid sentence, "That's right you thought and guess what? You thought wrong!"

"I'm sorry. I just thou…" Alice started to say 'thought' but quickly changed the path of her words, "_figured_ you should get the final say on everything."

"Do you really think that Alice? Do you honestly believe for one second that I get the final say on anything? Because let me tell you if I did Edward and I would have skipped this whole thing and gotten married in Vegas in jeans and t-shirts," I simmered. I wasn't sure why I was getting so angry. Was I really upset about the forks or was I allowing my pain for Jacob to seep into the conversation? I could feel the blood pooling in my cheeks like it did when I was embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make you upset or--" Alice began.

"I think that you should leave now before I say something I don't mean," I suggested softly, trying to reign in my anger.

"I really am--"

"Now Alice!" I yelled.

When she turned to leave the house, I caught the change in expression on her face. I had hurt her as well. There was one more person to add to my list. I backed up to the counter and slid to the floor. The knife, which I had only just realized I was still holding, clattered against the floor and then the tears began to flow violently. I curled up into a ball on the kitchen floor and sobbed. I wanted my best friend back.

Sometime later in the back of my mind I began to think of Charlie. I pictured him coming home early and seeing me crumpled on the floor with tears still streaming down my face. I didn't want to move but I didn't want to have to explain to him that my pain had nothing to do with Edward, which he was bound to assume. I heaved myself up from the floor, threw the knife in the sink and tossed my sandwich in the trash. I wasn't hungry anymore. I let my feet drag across the floor to my room where I curled up on my bed and let the tears flow once more.

I had finally begun to calm down when I felt Edward sit down on the bed beside me. He placed his cool hand on my back and I could have sworn he was Jasper just then. If his touch hadn't further calmed me then his voice did.

"Bella, love, what's wrong? What happened?"

I sniffled into my tear drenched pillow before replying, "Alice, she wanted me to pick forks," I mumbled.

I wasn't sure if he had gotten what I meant, let alone understood my mumbling. He ran his hand through my hair and followed the strands down my back with his finger tips.

"Forks?"

I nodded in confirmation but remained silent, ignoring the questioning tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry Bella but I don't think I understand. Alice wants to have the wedding somewhere else?" he asked.

"No, she wants me to pick out which forks the people are going to eat with at dinner," I muttered. I sat up suddenly in frustration.

"Forks! She wants me to pick out which fork I like the most. Which one means the _most_ to me. The one that I can live _without_," I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry love," he whispered. As he pulled me in towards him, my head found the crook of his neck, and a new wave of tears began. It was a long time before either of us spoke again, and when Edward did I couldn't help but wish he hadn't.

"Bella, I think that we both know that this is about more than just picking out silverware," he said gently.

He was right. There was so much to talk about. There was my continuous need to hurt everyone around me. There was the secret fear about how my future would turn out, which always seemed to linger over my head like a dark cloud. As time had gone on there was just less and less that I felt the need or will to confide in Edward. I knew that he didn't want to hear about Jacob and bringing up fears of my future would only feed his fire against the whole concept of changing me. It was another problem that I really just didn't want to deal with anymore. Mostly I kept things to myself because I just didn't want there to have to be anything to talk about. I was generally being selfish now. I wanted Edward, I wanted Jacob and I wanted them both forever, but I wasn't telling Edward those last parts, specifically.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned me.

"No, not particularly," I replied.

"Bella, love, I don't think he's coming back. It isn't your fault. He made his choice and you made yours."

There it was again: choices, decisions, blame. Why did everything always have to be about picking between one thing and another?

"Why does Alice need to keep asking me to pick?" I asked.

As much as I hated talking about the wedding, I hated talking about Jake even more. Whenever the conversation turned to him I used the wedding as a way out of it. If Jake didn't come back I would have to find a new escape, the wedding wasn't going to last forever. Maybe I would finally give into my fears about being changed. Edward would have a field day with that one and would be sure to forget about Jake. I would have to think about it some more though. I wasn't sure if I was willing or ready to give up that secret anytime soon.

"She just wants you to be happy," he replied.

"I guess I understand that but it would really make me so much happier if she wouldn't make me choose anymore."

I waited for Edward to say something in response but all I got was a low sigh, which I almost hadn't heard.

"I don't understand why she can't just pick things out based on what she sees the wedding looking like in her visions, " I went on, hoping he would have something to say now.

I honestly hadn't been able to figure out why she didn't just do that from the beginning anyway. Alice was always so insistent when it came to choosing things for me. She always said she had a better sense of style and that it was just better to let her pick out my clothes. She should have been overjoyed at the prospect of telling me what to do without complaint, not driving me insane asking me what I wanted.

"I know it's hard for you but don't you think that you could just at least try to put up with Alice for the rest of the week? Once Saturday comes you won't have to think about the wedding anymore," his voice was calm as he tried to assure me of this fact.

"I just don't see why see needs me." I had taken to whining now, hoping that I would get my way.

"Bella, are you going to fight me on this?"

"Maybe." I didn't fight Edward on much either. There had been the topic of my change, which seemed to surface in every discussion we had and of course the terms that went along with it. Other than that I tended to get my way, for the most part. I had to wonder, if my soul wasn't in danger here then why wasn't he siding with me?

"Then I guess I have to wonder if this is what you really want."

There it was again, the topic to end all discussions. Bound to surface when Edward had nowhere else to turn, at least that was my theory.

"Not that again! My answer is never going to change. I love you and I want to be with you forever! When are you just going to accept that?"

"I won't stop asking you until the very last beat of your heart. You have a choice. You don't have to do this and I want you to know that. I will love you no matter what decision you make," he retorted.

"Then why can't I have the choice not to have to make any more wedding decisions?"

He sighed once more and I pulled away from him. In his eyes I could see pain and indecisiveness. The way he looked at me was troubling.

"Edward?" I whispered. I felt like he was keeping something from me now. He was quiet and detached.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I continued to question him. I scrutinized his every movement with the highest of criticisms. I began to wonder what sort of horrible things he was keeping from me. Was someone hurt? Had they found Jacob? Was he leaving me again? It was troubling. My mind was racing and my heart soon followed suit until he finally broke my worried trance with his words.

"I've been keeping something from you Bella, a secret that I should have told you about from the very beginning. I didn't think that there was anything that you could do about it so there was no need to worry you by telling you about it. I see now that this, like so many of the other things I have done, was a mistake," he admitted.

His words were not comforting but instead left me more confused than ever. I couldn't seem to grasp what kind of secret he could possibly be keeping from me that was so horrible. Then I started to think of my own secrets and realized it wasn't at all that hard to understand. That's what our lives had become to each other, secrets. I was now living a life based on secrets and choices. This was bound to turn out just swell.

"What is it? Is someone hurt? Is it Jake, did you find him?"

"No, it isn't about Jake and everyone is fine. Well sort of. It has to do with Alice and, well, you."

"Alice?" I questioned him briefly. What secret could he possibly be keeping that involved Alice and me where she was ok?

"I really don't want you to worry about this, ok?"

"Just tell me what it is!" I was growing increasingly impatient and anxious.

"Alice can't see you anymore Bella."

What did he mean Alice couldn't see me anymore? I knew I had yelled at her earlier and hurt her feelings, but Alice was usually such a forgiving person. She was the one that always seemed to understand me. If anyone would forgive me for mistakes I would think it was her.

"Is she really that upset about this afternoon? I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I'll apologize," I rambled on before Edward interrupted me.

"No, not like that. Alice will forgive you for this afternoon. As a matter of fact I'm sure she's already gotten over it. What I'm talking about is your future. Alice can't seem to find you in her visions anymore. She can't see your future, our future, anywhere," his voice trailed off at the end of his explanation.

We stared at each other for a moment, both quiet. I couldn't understand how I could be gone from Alice's visions. Did that mean that I wasn't going to be a part of their future anymore? That Edward and I weren't going to be getting married? Was I still going to become a vampire? Was I going to die and not become one of them? There were so many questions that were left open and unanswered to me now.

"I don't understand. What does it mean? What happened?" I asked. As the words poured out of my mouth I noticed they had taken on a panic stricken quality.

"We don't know. Carlisle doesn't understand what's wrong. She can see everyone else, just not you. I mean, we have some theories, but nothing is set in stone at this point."

"What theories?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella."

"Please Edward. Please tell me."

"It's not really a theory, but more of an observation, or a guess. I mean, there might not even be a connection here."

"Edward! Just tell me already!" His rambling was making me even more nervous, if that was even possible.

"Sorry. Well, it's just that the last time Alice saw you was right before Jacob left. Once he was gone, so were you. I mean, obviously Alice couldn't see him, but once his body had left it was like…"

He looked at me with serious eyes now.

"Bella, it's like you left with him. Like your soul went with him."


End file.
